Qualitative information concerning sales such as answers to questions “why do you purchase the commodity?” and “what are you dissatisfied with about the commodity?” is extremely important for an apparel seller. This is because the apparel seller can make use of the qualitative information concerning sales for the expansion of commodities sold in stores. For example, if the apparel seller can acquire answers to a question “what are you dissatisfied with” concerning a commodity that a customer tries on but does not purchase, instead of the commodity, the apparel seller can procure and sell a commodity that solves the dissatisfaction. Consequently, an increase in sales can be expected.
The apparel seller can acquire quantitative information concerning sales “which commodity is sold” and “how many commodities are sold” from a POS (Point Of Sales) system installed in a store. On the other hand, the apparel seller cannot acquire qualitative information concerning sales. In order to acquire the qualitative information concerning sales, the apparel seller may request customers visiting the store for shopping to answer questions printed on a questionnaire.
However, most of the customers mind public eyes and do not write honest opinions or reject answer the questions. Therefore, it is difficult for the apparel seller to acquire qualitative information concerning sales using the questionnaire.
JP-A-2005-189918 discloses a technique for providing a photographing service for photographing a customer, who tries an apparel article on, using a CCD camera in a fitting room to acquire information concerning what kinds of apparel articles the customer using the photographing service often tries on. JP-A-2005-309601 discloses a technique for reading, via an RFID reader writer in a fitting room, data such as commodity ID from an RFID tag attached to an apparel article brought into the fitting room by a customer. However, only quantitative information indicating which commodity and how many commodities a customer tries on is acquired even by the technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-189918 and the technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-309601.